Just Once -adaptación-
by Eli Riddle
Summary: Después de conseguir por fin el título de aurores por regla hay que celebrarlo y no hay mejor forma de hacerlo que pasando el rato de la forma más divertida posible junto a tus grandes "amigos". Además... solo será "una vez" ¿Que tan malo puede ser disfrutar de esta manera en particular? A Harry Potter adaptation.*


**Disclaimer** **:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. La trama tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso de publicarla adaptándola a este fandom.

 **Nota : **Yo les recomendaría que imaginen que Harry tiene entre 18 y 19 años, no es muy de acuerdo al canon, pero, funcionó para mi imaginación. :3

 **Autora Original** **:** Kuma Kuroko.

La historia original es un YuurixViktorxYurixOtabek. Del anime Yuri! On Ice.

Lime, Lemmon, AU, un poco Ooc y Cuarteto.

 **Slash** : relación sexual chicoxchico.

 **Ω**

* * *

—Están de broma… ¿verdad?

Harry no podía creerse que era enserio lo que acaba de decirle el rubio con la mayor seriedad del mundo, junto al otro chico de cabello corto, que eso fuera verdad… Sencillamente no se lo iba a poder creer por más que Cedric parecía estar oyendo exactamente lo mismo.

—No. Quiero que hagamos un cuarteto. — repitió Draco sin mayores cavilaciones, el rostro de Harry se puso terriblemente colorado por escuchar aquella propuesta de nuevo.

—Ahora estamos en el departamento de aurores, Potter, hay que celebrarlo de una manera diferente a la usual.

—No, no. no, ¡no!, espera un momento, no…

—Es una idea muy interesante… después de todo nos interrumpieron para poder unirse. — se rió Cedric, Harry ya parecía un bombillo de la vergüenza que le estaba dando el tema de conversación. Draco examinó brevemente a ambos con la mirada, Harry apenas tenía una camisa toda desarreglada y estaba en bóxer, con un par de marcas muy rojas en el cuello mientras que Cedric solo estaba en ropa interior. — Podría ser divertido…

—¡No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo!… tú no puedes estar de acuerdo ¿verdad? —miró casi pidiendo socorro al ojiazul que seguía con expresión tan indiferente, la que se cargaba siempre.

—No es mala idea. — dijo Nott sin darle demasiada importancia.

—El problema es que a él le gusta ver lágrimas y yo no lloro así que pensé que también podrías cumplir ese pequeño fetiche con lo llorón que eres. — aclaraba el rubio como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa en lugar de estar discutiendo sobre como tener sexo los cuatro. — ¡Ay por favor!, ¿qué tanta explicación necesitas?… solo es sexo y será solo una vez…

— ¿Y se supone que tiene mi edad…? —se preguntó en tono bajo, Cedric le dio una suave palmada en la espalda mientras reía.

—No todos somos tan inocentes como tú, Harry. — decía el castaño ahora abrazándolo y dándole un besito en la base del cuello— algunos son más precoces.

—Pero…pero…

—Lo haremos. — decidió Cedric de repente, jalando a Harry con un poco de brusquedad y sentándole en su regazo. Draco sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de susto total que tenía el ojiverde.

—¡Perfecto! —celebró levantándose de la silla y caminando hacía la puerta mientras Nott se quitaba la chaqueta.

—Por si acaso viene alguien a fastidiar…— dijo mientras cerraba con todos los hechizos que hubiera la puerta de la habitación en la que se hospedaban en el Caldero Chorreante. Para cuando se devolvió Theodore estaba en una simple playera sentado en la cama viendo como Cedric estaba reanudando lo que ellos habían interrumpido. Una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro mientras se quitaba los zapatos, la chaqueta quedo tirada por ahí y al llegar a la cama se sentó sobre el regazo de Nott, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este para comenzar a besarlo de forma profunda, enredando los dedos en el cabello castaño del Slytherin.

—N-no… C-cedric, espera… Ung…—Harry gemía agudamente con las manos intentando parar las de Cedric que estimulaban tanto su miembro como uno de sus pezones—¡Ced-Cedric! —se volvió a quejar.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? Que no te de pena ahora. — jadeó el Hufflepuff repartiendo besitos por toda la base del cuello y los hombros, la piel ya estaba perlada en sudor aun cuando estaba puesto un encantamiento para mantenerse frescos. Al bajar la vista a quienes estaban enfrente suyo se percató de que la ropa había casi desaparecido en pocos minutos, casi en tiempo record. Draco por su lado y sin ninguna clase de exageración había hecho jirones* la playera de Theodore para poder quitársela mientras este había roto el pantalón de licra que había estado usando el rubio hace pocos momentos, dejando a la vista su ya consabida y bien torneada retaguardia. Al estar más ocupados en comerse a besos como si fueran una especie de pareja hambrienta Theo apretaba con mucho gusto las nalgas del ojigris, el cual a cada que se separaba del mayor gemía con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro que tenía un ligero tono carmín, Harry de solo oír como gemía el rubio completamente gustoso por el brusco trato del castaño le hacía sentir extraño, una especie de presión en el cuerpo y el pulso más acelerado de lo normal al tener sexo con Cedric. Gimió más alto al sentir a un par de dedos empezar a abrirse paso dentro de su apretado canal.

—Estás más mojado por aquí…—comentó Cedric en su tono cantarín, ese que usaba en los momentos de bromear de forma algo cruel con Harry, haciendo tijeras con sus dedos dentro del lugar en el que solo él había estado y llenado ya fuera con su miembro o con su semilla. —¿tanto te excita ver como se comen entre sí esas dos serpientes?

—¡AH! N-No… Huumhf…Y-yo no…—balbuceó débilmente sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar a ciencia cierta, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse por el calor que tenía, su rostro ardiendo y la mirada clavada en Draco que mordía a Nott hasta el punto de sacarle sangre y dejarle muy grandes arañazos en la espalda. Nott estaba masturbándose junto a Draco dejando pequeños besos por el cuello de piel pálida.—¡AAAH!

—Vamos a cambiar un poco por hoy ¿Vale? — susurró al oído del ojiverde que, con los ojos aguados sentía como se iba abriendo paso en su interior de manera un tanto brusca y apresurada en comparación a como solían hacerlo por lo general.

Draco se apartó de Nott al fijarse que ahora Harry se encontraba en cuatro, con los ojos llorosos mientras Cedric lo empezaba a penetrar. Se relamió el labio y apartándose de Theo, gateó un poco hasta llegar a Harry y con un dedo le levantó rostro para ponerlo a la altura del suyo, lamiendo una pequeña lagrima que estaba cayendo por la mejilla de la suave piel canela, pasando la lengua traviesa ahora por los labios que ya de por si estaban rojos.

—Pareces emocionado por esto. — comentó con voz ronca y expresión que Harry jamás en su vida había visto y tampoco había esperado ver. Debido a que Cedric dio una embestida algo fuerte, los labios de Harry se habían estampado contra los de Draco que abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido por el repentino golpe, después de todo incluso le había dolido un poco.

— ¿Ups? —escuchó a Cedric reírse levemente por lo que había hecho, aunque a decir verdad no le agradó del todo la repercusión de esto. Draco con una mano en la mejilla de Harry le condujo hasta sus labios comenzando un beso un tanto brusco con el ojiverde. Nott no vio con muy buenos ojos que su pareja se fuera de su regazo para ir a tontear con el chico de cabello negro que honestamente no conocía muy bien y no le caía mal… Pero que por esto no iba a hacerle sentir mejor que su maldita zorra masoquista se fuera con él.

Poniéndose de rodillas tras Draco le terminó de bajar el bóxer, dejando a la vista las nalgas. Se tomó la libertad de separarlas y apretarlas a la misma vez hasta que, de un solo golpe que resonó un poco entre la cantidad de gemidos, jadeos y sonidos bochornosos para el gryffindor, se adentró en él.

—¡Aahhh!~ Theo~—gimió separándose de los labios de Harry que apenas reaccionó, perdido en el vorágine de placer y vergüenza que ocupaba su cuerpo y mente. Theodore empezó a moverse de forma brusca pero aun con esto lo único que podía sacar en claro del rostro del rubio es que lo estaba disfrutando bastante—¡Ma-más duro! ¡Ahh Theodore~!

—Alguien aquí abajo está más duro~—destacó Cedric sacándole a Harry un fuerte escalofrío y un gemido sobresaliente por haber apenas rozado la necesitada erección.

—Ced-Cedric...—habló en tono suplicante intentando al menos levantar el torso y apoyar el peso de Cedric en sus brazos. El castaño sonrió moviéndose más rápido, quizás en un reflejo inconsciente de escuchar el constante choque piel contra piel de la pareja que tenía enfrente. Cedric notó que Harry no apartaba la vista de Draco, parecía algo perdido en la expresión - _que sin ánimos de ofender le recordaba a una actriz porno_ \- y mucho más en los gemidos que este sin ningún tipo de pudor gritaba sin más—M-más lento...Ahh ah… ¡Aaah!—suplicó, apretando la sábana de la cama en sus puños, comenzando a lagrimear.

—Nunca te habías excitado tanto como ahora… — puntualizó el castaño. — Me hiere bastante... debo castigarte por eso… — jadeó, apretando la cintura del ojiverde, entrando lo más que podía en aquel húmedo y ensanchado canal.

—N-no... ¡Ced-Cedric!— gimió adorablemente, en una súplica, pero finalmente de forma adorable, al menos ese fue el pensamiento al escucharle, no sólo Cedric, sino para Draco y Theo que ahora prestando un poco más de atención a sus acompañantes se percataron de la - _asombrosamente_ \- tierna expresión que tenía el ojiverde.

Había un pequeño hilo de baba cayendo por su mentón, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas completamente coloradas y ojos cristalinos, haciendo que ese verde que poseían se volviera aún más brillante, eso sin mencionar las gotas de sudor que se podían apreciar en su frente y el cabello alborotado, más que de costumbre, algo pegado a su rostro por el mismo sudor. Draco alzó la cabeza del colchón y tomando la cara de Harry le plantó un beso, no fue rechazado, pero Harry había puesto una de sus temblorosas manos en el hombro del rubio, quizás pidiéndole que se apartara, pero no quedaba claro.

La escena que de por si parecía bastante erótica excitó a ambos activos que, con velocidad y fuerza se enterraban más en el cuerpo de su respectivo pasivo, hasta un punto en el que Harry se separó de Draco para tomar aire, gimiendo más alto que nunca en este tiempo antes de ser nuevamente reclamado por los labios del rubio, cuya lengua no dejaba de jugar con la suya.

—¡AAAAHH! — gimió Harry arqueando la espalda y viniéndose casi al mismo tiempo que Cedric por sentir la abrasadora presión en su virilidad.

Theo tomó a Draco del cabello y le pegó al colchón, dando un par de estocadas más para luego vaciarse dentro del rubio, que parecía estar en las nubes por la sensación que provocó el orgasmo en su cuerpo. El lugar quedó en silencio, apenas audibles los jadeos de los cuatro jóvenes, especialmente del moreno de ojos verdes que miró con ojos desorbitados a Cedric.

—Es...estoy cansado...—jadeó débilmente.

—Pero si aún no hacemos nada…—apenas escuchó la voz de Draco, en tono sumamente lujurioso que no ameritaba nada bueno en ese momento. Empezó a sentir caricias en los muslos y la ingle, así como una fuerte respiración en esa zona

—Así que aquí acumulas la grasa de las ranas de chocolate, ¿eh? — un apretón en las nalgas por unas manos que no eran las de Cedric le hizo respingar—Tienes el culo más grande que yo, Potter... ¿sabes?, Me da un poco de envidia.

—¿Estás seguro que repartiste los temas bien? —pregunto Nott apretándose un poco el paquete, una de las condiciones de Draco en estas actividades era dejándole juguetear, no era malo, pero siendo con otros que no era él mosqueaba un poco. Cedric sin ninguna clase de vergüenza se estaba acariciando el miembro para erectarse más, pues se había bajado un poco por el orgasmo.

—Una cosa es los entrenamientos y otra la cama ¿no te parece? —bromeó guiñándole el ojo y volviendo la vista a ambos pasivos que, ahora y por el rubio que hacía lo que quería, estaban haciendo el 69, Draco con bastante esmero por alguna razón sin definir y Harry con el sonrojo llegando hasta sus orejas intentaba hacerlo bien, no tenía mucha idea de sexo oral, por lo general Cedric le guiaba así que estaba un poco perdido en el tema. No bastando con el sexo oral de parte del rubio, este jugaba con sus dedos en su interior, sacando en el trayecto la blanca y viscosa semilla que el castaño mayor había vaciado dentro de él. Cedric y Theo ya estaban un poco impacientes, más aún al ver el entusiasmo de Draco en mamar y acariciar al gryffindor que había dejado su tarea por estar gimiendo, respirando aire caliente contra el erecto miembro mientras que se le pegaba a la mejilla casi incitando a que volviera a metérselo en la boca. Finalmente, Draco se separó de Harry, manipulándole fácilmente para dejarlo boca arriba y montarse sobre él.

Harry no se dio cuenta de esto sino hasta que sintió como Draco se auto penetraba con él. Con una expresión de gozo que le hizo sentir un poco extraño además de gemir al mismo tiempo que el rubio, que se mantenía sonriente al haber cumplido su objetivo, apenas dio un pequeño brinco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Mnh!~ El leoncito no aguanta nada.—gimió moviendo la cadera, pues aunque el orgasmo había llegado, el miembro de Harry seguía erecto.

—Esto de ver y no hacer ya no es divertido~—se quejó Cedric infantilmente al momento de ponerse tras Draco alzando las piernas de Harry.

—Ced-Cedric~ n-no...¡Ah!—Cedric de una sola estocada había penetrado su entrada, deslizándose fácilmente por lo mojado y lubricado que estaba ahí dentro—¡Aaaaghh!—gimió apretando la sabana pues no encontraba que más agarrar sin derretirse por el bochorno, pues lo ideal y más fácil sería poner las manos en la cintura de Draco que ahora le cabalgaba con un gusto que se reflejaba claramente en su gesto.

Algo chocó contra su frente y cerró el ojo al sentir como esto se frotaba levemente contra su rostro.

—Hey...—murmuró para llamar la atención del león hacia él—Abre más la boca —le ordenó prácticamente, Harry estaba perdido sin saber en qué fuente de gozo enfocarse, por lo cual sumisamente abrió la boca, permitiendo que Theo metiera su miembro ahí y comenzará a moverse de tal manera en la que sentía cierto dolor en la mandíbula. Draco jaló el rostro de Nott para comenzar a besarlo, aun cuando ninguno de los dos paraba ni por accidente sus movimientos, Cedric por su lado daba ligeras mordidas a los muslos suaves de Harry.

Theo que no había parado de ver las lágrimas de Harry desde que se separó de Draco, salió de un solo tirón de la boca del gryffindor y se vino en todo su rostro, dejándole la cara llena de aquel liquido blanquecino y caliente. Al pasar esto, casi como una reacción en cadena Harry se vino dentro de Draco el cual se vino a sobre el abdomen del león, no siendo así con Cedric que tan solo se quedó quieto debido a la curiosidad de saber que diría Harry ahora.

—Ah... ah...

—Creo que quedó un poco aturdido. —comentó Draco antes de tomar un poco del semen de Nott con el dedo y lamerlo.

—Mis... lentes... pásamelos... por favor… —pidió débilmente y Theodore los tomó de la mesa de noche, entregándoselos. Harry se puso los lentes y miró a los otros tres. — Estoy cansado...

—No puede ser que tengas tan poco aguante— se quejó Draco —Aun no hacemos casi nada.

—Harry tenía vida de veela... apenas sabe lo que es tener juegos previos y dos rondas de sexo. —dijo Cedric apoyando la barbilla en el hombro marcado de Draco.

—Estamos haciendo esto porque queremos, si él no quiere...—resaltó Nott torciendo un poco el gesto.

—Harry~ puedes irte al baño o dormir en la habitación de Malfoy... pero aún no termino por aquí.— resaltó moviéndose mínimamente y Harry le miró con ojos acuosos.

— ¿Entonces...?

—Creo que... sí puedo... —dijo apenas, no quería que por ningún motivo Cedric se quedara con ellos teniendo sexo como animales ¿Y si esto impulsaba a que le dejara? Aguantaría un poco más, dudaba que Draco durara tanto con su gusto en el sexo.

—Perfecto~—canturreó contento y sonriente mientras Draco se quitaba de encima de Harry para que este fuera jalado y volteado, quedando con la espalda recostada en el pecho de su pareja. De la misma forma Draco se puso delante de Theodore casi contoneando la cadera y restregándose contra el erecto miembro, buscando incitarle más de lo que hacía normalmente.

—Vamos con algo que podría ser menos... vergonzoso para ti. —se rio ante su comentario.

—¡Ahh aaahh!—gimió Harry al momento en que Cedric reanudó el movimiento rápidamente. Draco que se había auto-penetrado gemía con la lengua fuera, El gryffindor aún no sabía cómo asimilar que Malfoy se comportara así. Debido un empujón de parte de Cedric terminó recostándose y quedando pegado al cuerpo del slytherin, el rubio comenzó a lamerle el pecho y a morderle, logrando que gimiera ya con voz ronca por los gritos que había soltado con anterioridad.

—Leoncito~—jadeó Draco llevando sus manos a las nalgas de Harry y apretándolas con fuerza, hasta el punto de rasguñarle un poco, Harry no gimió de dolor precisamente. Cedric alzó una ceja divertido al notar lo que pretendía hacer Malfoy. No es que le fascinara la idea de ver a alguien más tocando ese lugar… Pero si solo sería _una vez_ , no sería la gran cosa… ¿cierto? Alzó un poco a Harry hasta el punto de casi ponerle sobre Draco y con su mano condujo el miembro del rubio hasta la entrada de su ojiverde, bajándole lentamente para que no fuera a dolerle tanto.

—¡E-ESPERA CEDRIC… E-ESO DUELE!— quisquilló llorando y apretando los dientes, empujando débilmente a Draco quien se relamió el labio, sintiendo que Theodore le penetraba con mayor fuerza, además de uno que otro ligero y casi inaudible gruñido de su parte.

—Shhh~ Espera un poco… Ya no va a doler tanto…—le calmaba el castaño cerrando un ojo, sintiéndose terriblemente aprisionado por la segunda intromisión en el cuerpo tembloroso de su moreno.

—¡T-Theo~! Más rápido~—gemía Draco, moviéndose apenas dentro de Harry que sollozaba suavemente por el dolor y la poca costumbre a tener a dos personas dentro suyo. —Si duele es mejor Harry~ Te lo aseguro—ronroneaba tomándole del rostro y jugando con el labio ya rojo por tantos besos, pensaba besarle pero una mano tapo su boca, al igual que la de Harry.

—Oye~ Que el tontear con mi Harry tiene tiempo límite…—Cedric hizo una especie de puchero para luego comenzar a besar y morder el cuello ya lleno de mordidas de su león.

—Que te portes como una zorra conmigo no quiere decir que me guste que lo seas con alguien más. —refunfuñó Theo apretando el miembro de Draco con la otra mano, sintiendo como su mano se llenaba de baba y callaba los gemidos de _''Perra en celo''_ que escapaban de la boca del rubio. Después de un poco tiempo Cedric comenzó a moverse a un ritmo considerablemente más lento al que se movía Nott, que de todas maneras el moreno sentía al embiste del Slytherin castaño, porque Draco se movía.

—Parece que lo hago con los dos al mismo tiempo…—se burló Cedric por un momento sonriendo y sudando por el esfuerzo y calor.

—¡Ay… Gahh! Ung…—gemía Harry estirando los brazos y apoyándose de los hombros de Theodore, rasguñándolo en el proceso

—Presumido.— bufó Cedric con una sonrisa ladina. El castaño de ojos grises metió un par de dedos dentro de la boca de Harry, jugando con su lengua y logrando que este babeara de forma un tanto excesiva y que cayera en su pecho, lugar que era mordido con gusto por el rubio, que permanecía con expresión de placer en todo momento, como si está fuera imborrable.

Tomó mayor impulso para llegar aún más profundo en Harry, escuchando los gemidos ahogados que delataban su momento de correrse, siendo el mismo caso de los otros dos. Un grito de parte de Malfoy dejó saber que se vino, el gryffindor al sentir este líquido caliente llenarle aún más le hizo gemir de una forma adorable, contrayendo todo el cuerpo y causando la eyaculación de Cedric. Theodore dio apenas un par de estocadas más para después venirse dentro del Slytherin rubio que había quedado completamente recostado del león, ambos jadeando agotados.

Harry más que Draco, a decir verdad. No supo cómo pasó, le gustaría saberlo, pero sabía que sería un tanto extraño preguntarlo en ese momento tan... " _crucial_ ". Había pasado de estar recostado en el pecho de su hufflepuff pareja, a estar debajo del Slytherin castaño con el cual apenas había intercambiado palabras o tan siquiera la mirada, volteó por un momento notando que Draco estaba montado sobre Cedric, cabalgándole al mismo ritmo que el mayor embestía.

—Hey —miró al frente de nuevo, sintiendo que parte de su flexibilidad se ponía a prueba al sentir sus muslos pegados a su pecho, como punto extra, sintiendo el pene del ojiazul restregándose entre sus coloradas y rasguñadas nalgas—Mírame a mí. —prácticamente lo ordeno.

Harry no estaba precisamente en el planeta tierra, mucho menos del todo consciente de la situación así que tan solo asintió sumisamente. Un gemido lánguido y agudo sobresalió entre los que Malfoy daba de forma escandalosa. Harry intentó taparse la boca por vergüenza de estar teniendo sexo con otro a pocos centímetros de su pareja - _que ya entrados en tema estaba haciendo lo mismo así que no había real problema o preocupación_ -, pero Theodore tomó sus muñecas con ambas manos, clavándole en el colchón y apoyando así todo su peso. Quizás por costumbre o propio gusto había comenzado de forma brusca y rápida, hiriendo el algo desgarrado canal y causando que Harry comenzara a llorar de nueva cuenta por la mezcla del dolor placentero que inundaba su cuerpo. Estas lagrimas para un poco de susto de los otros dos que fornicaban - _pues no hay otra manera de decirlo_ \- había excitado más al castaño, que había tirado de tal manera al adorable ojiverde, dejándolo boca abajo y presionando su cabeza contra una almohada, siendo más bruto de ser posible con el león, teniendo una extraña expresión en el rostro que a cualquiera haría pensar en un sádico.

Malfoy reanudó su movimiento tomando la cara de Cedric para que se fijara en el de nuevo. No logró que le besará en la boca, pero al menos sí había logrado que Cedric empezará a dejar marcas en la poca piel que aún había permanecido intacta. La cama podía romperse en cualquier momento si se tomaba en cuenta el chirrido y rebote que esta estaba teniendo, con los cuatro siendo tan solo un manojo de hormonas con la excusa de que esto sería " _una sola vez_ ".

Casi como empezó terminó, de forma explosiva y dejando al pobre ojiverde en las nebulosas, apenas distinguiendo su propio orgasmo y el ajeno que ahora se mezclaba con el resto que aún tenía dentro, le costaría limpiarlo seguramente. Harry comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras su respiración se acompasaba.

—Leoncito~... No te duermas... Aún...—Draco se desplomó a su lado, casi cayendo dormido al instante, viendo apenas a Theo moverse de donde estaba.

—Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente... — jadeaba Cedric echándose el cabello para atrás, cosa inútil pue su flequillo obviamente volvía a su lugar de siempre.

—Sí... yo lo creo también. — se limitó a decir Nott con voz ronca acostándose detrás de Draco y pasando un brazo por encima de este.

—Una linda familia... ¿eh?—bromeó solo pues el otro castaño también había caído en el sueño.

Le causaba cierta gracia que se durmieran como si nada hubiera pasado, pero debía atribuirlo al cansancio. Se colocó atrás de su león y luego de arroparse tanto a sí mismo como a sus otros compañeros de cama, tomó su varita y alzándola lo suficiente aun con su brazo de espagueti apagó las luces, siendo él el único que sonreía después de lo sucedido. Dejó la varita en la mesa de noche y pasó un brazo por sobre Harry que apenas se movió entre sueños para acurrucársele cariñosamente. El cansancio le venció después de poco tiempo, había sido divertido… con ciertos momentos que honestamente no le gustaron – _como que Nott tuviera como intención dejar sin cadera a Harry_ \- pero no podía negar que no adoró las caras que ponía su leoncito.

 **-O-**

Sintió una firma mágica ajena a ellos cuatro intentar pasar la protección mágica. Alzó la cabeza y actuó por inercia, puesto que la sensación de incomodidad lo molestaba ya que él era el más sensible a ese tipo de cosas, además ninguno de los que estaban en la cama se iban a despertar al parecer.

Sin prestarle atención en lo más mínimo al dolor que sentía en básicamente todo el cuerpo se levantó de la cama, tomó lo primero que encontró en el suelo para ponerse encima, yendo con paso perezoso hasta la puerta y abrirla.

—¡Hooooola Harry!~! Vine para ver si…—antes de terminar la oración Cormac se quedó con la boca abierto, sonrojándose un poco por la imagen que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Eh? No veo nada…—Harry estiró las manos y empezó a tocar la cara cara de McLaggen que no se movió, petrificado al 120%.

—Nariz respingada… cabello rizado… ¿Cormac? —murmuró adormilado, sin estar en sus 5 sentidos, tenía sueño, quería seguir durmiendo.

—Us-ustedes…—balbuceó quitando las manos de su rostro suavemente, poniéndose el triple de rojo. Harry tenía el cabello en la cara, marcas por todo el cuello y en las piernas que quedaban visibles al estar usando únicamente la camisa blanca de Cedric, además de eso y aunque el ojiverde no se diera cuenta, un líquido blanco – _y un poco de sangre también_ \- iba descendiendo por sus muslos.

— ¿Qué pasa? Tengo… mucho sueño…—apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos, cayendo sobre McLaggen que no supo que hacer más que sujetarlo para que no acabara en el suelo, mientras se sonrojaba.

—Noche larga, si me haces el enorme favor de alejarte a unos buenos kilómetros de distancia o como mínimo prestar atención a los hechizos alrededor del cuarto, seria genial. — Cedric había aparecido y tomado a Harry en sus brazos.

—Y-yo solo…

—Adiós. —le cerró la puerta en toda la cara,

Cormac no supo cómo reaccionar, con la cara ardiendo

—Eso fue realmente sexy…—murmuró para sí mismo empezando a caminar por el pasillo viendo el suelo.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Draco apenas despierto, aun acurrucado en la cama. Nott estaba solo roncando.

—McLaggen… nada importante. — murmuró y Harry se volvió a acomodar en la cama, ahora pegándose a Draco, quien solo lo abrazó.

— ¿Al rato seguimos? —pregunto en un suspiro y el ojiverde arrugó la cara

—Rómpete la cadera tú solo, a mí no me metas en tus cosas más nunca…—hizo una especie de puchero adorable.—Me duele… todo…

—Sólo duérmete~—dijo Cedric con un tomo cariñosamente suave, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama.

—Pero solo tú tuviste doble penetración.—se quejó Draco abriendo mínimamente los ojos.

—Duérmete ya.—gruño Nott dándole la espalda. Draco hizo un mohín acomodándose nuevamente con el ojiverde, en total se volvieron a dormir, uno con el claro pensamiento de querer repetir lo que había pasado anoche.

 **Omake**

— ¿Por qué te hice caso? —lloriqueó Harry.

—Porque tu bien sabes que también quieres, ahora haz silencio…

—Ya pagué para tener la habitación un par…de días… más…— Cedric se había quedado de piedra, detrás de él Nott cerró la puerta para quedar en el mismo estado justo al lado del chico.

—M-me voy a quitar esto…—balbuceó Harry con la cara como un bombillo de semáforo, muerto de vergüenza

—¿D-de donde sacaron eso? —Cedric se tapó la boca, queriendo controlar un poco su emoción.

—La impura me lo presto. —respondió Draco con una sonrisa victoriosa. El rubio estaba usando la ropa que Hermione solía usar en sus entrenamientos, al parecer incluso estaba usando el sujetador y por lo poco que se marcaba en la licra también bragas. Harry por otro lado estaba usando sin ninguna clase de duda un vestido femenino, de hecho, el recordaba al que uso Luna en la fiesta de Slughorn, de color gris opaco y falda corta— ¿Se nos van a quedar viendo o qué? —pregunto Draco guindándose de Nott.

—Se suponía que sería una vez.—quisquilló Harry.

—Bueno… Dos veces tampoco está mal.—afirmó Cedric llegando hasta él, alzándole con cierta facilidad, Harry enrolló las piernas en la cintura del contrario.

—Es trampa.—se quejó rodeando el cuello de Cedric y empezando a besarlo mientras Draco sonreía victorioso de haber logrado su objetivo de nuevo.

* * *

 _Jirones*_ : No sé con exactitud qué quiere decir esa palabra, pero por lo que he entendido, se refiere a romper o algo parecido, así que me imagino que será eso :v

Bye Bye :3


End file.
